


Hard and Soft

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: Tim is stuck between the soft and the hard. But he's certainly not complaining.





	Hard and Soft

**Author's Note:**

> So this is entirely self-indulgent. It’s my birthday and I wanted BruTimClark smut so I wrote it. Maybe it’s not what anyone else wants, but like I said, this is entirely self-indulgent. It’s also just a short little thing, but that seems to be the majority of what I write. Ah well.

“You’re so soft and pliant beneath my hands, Tim.”

“You like the feel of a cock choking you, don’t you, you slut?”

“I could bury myself within you and never again wish for freedom.”

“You’ll never be satisfied until you’re full of cum, will you?”

Tim groans as well as he can with his throat being pillaged.

The dichotomy between the two of them is sometimes overwhelming. But the best and worst part of it is…

Their personalities.

Clark pulls sharply on his hair and thrusts even deeper down his throat, “Take it all, you cum slut. Take it all and love it!”

Bruce’s thrusts are slow and steady; he’s lavishing Tim’s back in kisses, “You are so sweet beneath me, Tim. You are so beautiful.”

Tim is between them, being taken two ways. Between two hard – soft – too much – not enough – give me more more more – bodies.

Clark’s thrusts down his throat are rough, jerky, and _deep_. Tim doesn’t gag – he’s had too much practice for that – but Clark is so deep in his throat that he swears he can feel him in his chest.

Bruce, on the other hand, thrusts deep inside him but ever so _slowly_. A _need_ builds within him, a desire for more, harder, faster! He clenches around him in an effort to beg him for more, but it doesn’t work.

Tim’s in a daze, the unsynchronized rocking of his body and the force and pleasure of the bodies rocking him lulls him into a receptive state of mind. All he can do is grip the bedsheets and _feel_.

They’re both so _big._ Their bodies, minds, and their cocks.

And Tim is so very, very _small_ compared to them.

It is, perhaps, his greatest pleasure.

To be so overwhelmed, so ensconced, so _protected_ by their embrace.

It is…

_Beautiful._

_Consuming._

_Enticing._

He feels so _greedy_.

Another pull of his hair and Tim blinks slowly.

“You’re doing so good, baby. So good!” Clark grunts, thrusting just that bit harder and in that specific way that Tim knows he’s close to the end. Tim can’t do much at this point but try to suck, but he’s so deep inside him that it’s difficult.

Bruce’s large, warm hands creep up his thighs. “You’re almost there, dear one.” Then Bruce’s hand is gently caressing Tim’s cock and if Tim had been able, he likely would have wailed.

Suddenly Clark is almost too deep in his throat and Tim can’t quite breathe – he’s coming, coming hard and Tim doesn’t even have to swallow.

Something in his mind clicks and he’s so close – _so close_!

Then Bruce slams into him, tugging on the penis in his hand as he comes and Tim falls.

He comes hard and the world goes black.

A blink.

Two blinks.

And Tim’s awake again, staring at the ceiling.

Bruce and Clark are rubbing him down with warm, wet cloths and whispering sweet nothings while peppering his body with kisses.

They come up to his neck and kiss the hickeys Clark left there.

They continue up and lay little kisses on his cheeks.

“Mm,” Tim hums, trying to get his throat working again. “Good?”

“You did wonderfully, Tim,” Bruce kisses his lips then moves so Clark can do the same. “Never doubt that.”

“I agree. You should be more confident. There’s no one who can satisfy us more thoroughly than you,” Clark smiles and pets his thigh.

Tim hums again and thinks about it.

It’s quiet for a few moments before he speaks.

“We’ll have to try double penetration sometime, then.”

Bruce and Clark choke but Tim sees the lust in their eyes.

He grins.


End file.
